


Final Fantasy VII Drabble Series

by sabriel



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel/pseuds/sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles done for FFVII100 on insanejournal. Portrays a variety of characters such as Zack, Kunsel, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent

The people Zack remembered best, he remembered them by their scent.

The Turks were generally a clean smelling bunch, with just the slightest hint of blood around them. Except for Reno, who reeked of beer and cigarettes.

Angeal smelled of mako and sword polish, with a hint of apples underneath. Until the end, where he smelled of nothing by mako and despair. In contrast, whenever he's around Cloud, Zack's reminded of mountain pines and fresh rainwater.

Sephiroth smelled of mako, leather and sword polish. Until Nibelheim, where his scent was overlaid by madness and the smell of burnt dead things.


	2. Secrets

"Hey Kunsel, did you hear about..." The rest was half-whispered in his ear with the usual elbow nudging and whatnot.

He was well aware that he was known within SOLDIER as the person to go to if anyone wanted to know the latest and most accurate gossip on anyone having the slightest relationship to SOLDIER.

Surprisingly, Kunsel kept the best in itself is a secret of course, but it was also one hundred percent verified fact. There was no point in people knowing that Genesis had been involved with Angeal after all. It was completely irrelevant to everyone else.


End file.
